


rest easy

by dimenovelcowboy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but i want attention and i know those tags get more traffic, davey and jack are more mentions than interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimenovelcowboy/pseuds/dimenovelcowboy
Summary: late nights and love
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	rest easy

**Author's Note:**

> this is boring. theres no plot. i went yeah this is bad, post it

Sarah dragged her neon yellow highlighter over the sentence in her textbook, not completely sure if it needed to be highlighted, but too tired to care. Her hands were trembling slightly, either from the excess caffeine or exhaustion or both, and she knew that meant it was time to stop taking notes and go to sleep, but…

Blanket-clad arms wrapped around her from behind, a warm weight pressing against her back.

“Sarah, baby, you need to come to bed,” Katherine murmured, her voice soft and hoarse from a recent awakening. 

“I will, I promise, I just gotta finish this chapter.” Sarah’s protest was already weak, and her head was tilting back against Kath’s shoulder, losing the willpower to fight off sleep.

“You didn’t sleep last night. You can finish in the morning. Here we go.” 

Kath urged Sarah to stand up, who winced as she straightened, her spine doing its best impression of wood in a fire. She guided Sarah to their bedroom, and Sarah was out before her head hit the pillow. Kath pulled the covers over her fiancée (!), watching as she wrapped herself into a little ball, almost disappearing under the blankets

Katherine’s phone vibrated on her nightstand, and she flinched, cursing herself for not turning it to silent. Sarah was still completely in dreamland, though, and Kath moved over to her side of the bed to check the notification. 

A text from Jack (because who else would text this late?) lit up her screen.

_cowboy 🤠 (1:42 A.M.): urs asleep?_

Kath laughed to herself. Jack had been having similar troubles this week with his Jacobs sibling - Davey, in all his law student glory, wasn’t regarding the upcoming final exams as a reason to get extra rest, either.

She texted back: _Yeah, as of a couple minutes ago. You?_

_cowboy 🤠 : yeah :] gn_

Kath set her phone down and wrapped herself around Sarah, who stirred, but just slightly. The night was thick with sounds, as it always was in the city, but after years of it, it wouldn’t prevent her from sleeping. Sarah was asleep, the bed was warm, and Katherine was confident that they’d both rest easy.


End file.
